ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core is led by Center Director Ramnik Xavier and Associate Directors Atul Bhan, Cornelis Terhorst, and Mark Daly. The activities of the Center?s Administrative Core serve to support the Center?s goals of promoting interactions among scientists exploring diverse fields which share relevance to IBD, attracting investigators to the study of IBD, and providing an environment and mechanism to foster development of young investigators focused on IBD. We believe all these goals are achieved through the scientific and material resources provided via the organizational framework of this Center. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to (1) promote scientific interactions among members; (2) coordinate the Enrichment Program offerings; (3) facilitate and provide oversight of the Pilot and Feasibility Program; (4) identify, help develop, and promote tools, technologies, and collaborations; (5) assist the director in making general, administrative, and scientific decisions concerning the overall direction of the CSIBD and plans to implement changes and/or new initiatives within the Center and provide ongoing assessment of productivity, effectiveness, and appropriateness of biomedical core activities; and (6) facilitate interactions with other DDRCCs, the NIDDK and other appropriate individuals, groups, and/or organizations and maintain communication of activities through venues such as the CSIBD website. The Administrative Core also manages the collaborative program between the CSIBD and the Broad Institute, which has been expanded in the current funding period to include ?Core Enhancement? grants that enable access to Broad Institute-based platforms. More details on this program are provided in the Administrative Core Research Strategy.